Signs of Life
by bukalay
Summary: Hiro rescues Tadashi and Abigail from the Portal of doom
1. 1 - Fred

"I'm sensing signs of life" Baymax said as he stood there facing the unstable portal

"Baymax?" Hiro said

"There are two people in there" Baymax continued, "one female and male"

That can't be right, the only person that was sent into the portal was Callaghan's daughter

"Callaghan's daughter is still alive!" Hiro said as realization dawned him

"Abigail!" Professor-no-Former Professor Callaghan said

He is, no doubt, happy about this development.

"But who is the other person in there?" Hiro asked himself

"But they are in hypersleep" Baymax continued to relay fax

"Regardless..." Hiro started, "we're going in"

"You can't!" Krei shouted

Krei is right, the portal is unstable, they won't make it

"The magnetic field is too unstable! You won't make it!" Krei warned the youngest of the group, voicing my exact thoughts

"Both of them are alive in there! Someone has to help!" Hiro countered as he climbed on Baymax's back

"What do you say buddy?" Hiro asked the robot he is on

"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion" Baymax said in reply

"Baymax. Fly" with that order, Baymax activated his thrusters and flew into the portal with Hiro on his back.

Meanwhile while the rest of the team, including Callaghan and Krei, found some huge debris to hide, that is far from portal's sucking power but near enough to see portal.

"Hey Fred! Who do you think is the other person?" Wasabi asked me

"According to MVL comics, Benny's father, Lt. Falcawn, died fighting Prof. Mona-"

"just get to the point already!" Gogo interrupted me

"I think its Tadashi"

"Tha-that's impossible! He was completely incinerated in that explosion, our _good_ professor set" Wasabi said

"That's right and not even Tadashi's bones were recovered" Honey Lemon joined in

"That's just it! Professor Callaghan was also thought to be dead and here he is, a supervillain!" I argued back.

"Well then, try to enlighten us, on how the heck could Tadashi survive that explosion!" Gogo shouted in frustration as we waited for Hiro to come out of the portal

"in MVL comics, it was revealed that Lt. Falcawn survived when one of Prof. Monarty's trusty teleporter balls malfunctioned and teleported him to another dimension"

"Hello! Earth to Fred! This is real life not some sci-fi comic!" Gogo shouted back at me

"Actually, Your friend could be right" Mr. Krei joined in our conversation

"He could be?" Honey Lemon questioned

"There was a prototype of a miniature version of the teleporter during the showcase" Krei revealed

"Wait! You put an unstable teleporter inside the showroom! You could have killed everyone!" Callaghan shouted

"Says the professor who set up the fire and dismissed the sacrifice of a student trying to save him, just for some petty revenge" Gogo sarcastically bit back

Its true tho, Professor Callaghan is a hypocrite for saying that.

Yea sure Hiro was also hell bent on revenge, but he never included anyone else, sacrificed anyone else for his revenge and we were lucky to pull him from his hole before blood could have been spilled on his hands.

"But there was one major flaw, its magnetic field would become unstable once it overheated" Krei admitted

"Where was it during the show?" Wasabi asked

"It was inside one of the storage rooms inside the building. We were planning to take it back to Krei tech the next day"

"So before the explosion happened, it may have sucked Tadashi in and hopefully not burned in that explosion" Honey Lemon concluded

A few more minutes passed but all of us were waiting anxiously

I mean the portal Callaghan rebuilt is starting to tear itself apart and Hiro and Baymax are still not here.

"They're not gonna make it, are they?" Wasabi asked

"They'll make it! I'm sure they'll make it!" Honey Lemon assured us.

"I sure hope so Honey Lemon, I sure hope so" Gogo said, voicing our collective thoughts

A few more minutes passed and the portal tore itself apart

Fearing the worse and hoping for the best, we looked back at the portal and searched for Hiro.

"They made it!" Wasabi called out! "They made it!"

We turned to look at the direction Wasabi was looking at and lo and behold Hiro riding a pod with an unconscious Tadashi on his lap.

Wait

Riding on top of the pod?

"Baymax?" Wasabi voiced the group's thoughts.

Hiro's only response was a sad look at us, as he carefully set down Tadashi's _breathing_ body down on the ground.


	2. 2 - Fred & Hiro

A week passed since Callaghan's revenge plan

Aside from Callaghan and Krei, no one was able to identify us.

But Hiro was questioned by the police about the microbots that Callaghan was using.

It was after all his invention, his tech.

After rescuing both Abigail and Tadashi, we reluctantly left the scene as authorities came in.

As much as we want to hug Tadashi's unconscious form, we left since he needs medical attention, and with Baymax lost in that void, Tadashi's and Abigail's only hope were the medical authorities.

Luckily Hiro started attending SFIT.

After the news about Callaghan's villainy and the founding of Tadashi's body. Everyone felt like to party.

So after classes Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, would take us to the hospital Tadashi was admitted to.

Unlike Abigail who immediately woke up once she was strapped to a wheeled bed, Tadashi still continued sleeping.

In short, until now, Tadashi is still in a coma. No one knows when will he wake.

"C'mon Tadashi wake up. I'm not giving up on you!" We heard Hiro said to his brother.

He really is Tadashi's little bro.

Two more weeks passed. Tadashi woke up.

He didn't remember anything after leaving Hiro.

So we filled him in

"So I was declared dead huh?" Tadashi said softly

"It does not matter! You're here man!" I said, trying to cheer the tense mood inside the room

"Just like in the comics when Benny's father was revealed to be alive all along!"

"You and your comic books" Gogo rolled her eyes at my antics.

Hiro laughed at our banter

It was really the first time we heard him laugh this much. It probably has something to do with Tadashi being alive.

"Sorry guys, I need to hurry back to the lab. I need to arrange my things there" Wasabi called out.

"I'll go with you, I still need to work on that wheel"

"I'll go with you too!"

"Well in that case, Tadashi, Hiro, we'll go out first."

* * *

><p>Two months passed.<p>

Imagine Tadashi's face when I revealed when I said I continued bot-fighting after the funeral rights in his honor.

He was downright disappointed

"ahahaha! The look on your face is priceless!" I said to a disappointed Tadashi

"How do you expect me to look like when you continued bot-fighting after my death! Bonehead!" Tadashi said at me as I tried to contain my laughter.

I became quiet all so suddenly.

I looked down.

Remembering what Tadashi did that night

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tadashi said in concern

I couldn't help myself but tear up

"Nii-chan! You're such an idiot, you're an idiot! I missed you nii-chan"

"Hey its okay now. I'm here okay?"

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"Promise"

"Promise you won't run into a burning building unprotected?"

"I-I can't make that promise Hiro"

Just then an idea popped into my mind!

"That's a great idea!" I shouted which startled the patient I am with

"I'll just make you your own set of armor nii-chan!" I suggested

"Wha-"

"I promise you'll like it nii-chan!"

"okay, tell me what have you been doing while I was away" Tadashi said to me with concern

So I spilled the beans

And his reaction is

How to say it

"You made Baymax learn Karate?"

"Yeah... about that…"

And so our conversation continued from there.

Another week passed and my brother was released from the hospital. All expenses paid by Krei.


	3. 3 - Gogo & Tadashi

During the times that Tadashi was in a coma, Hiro is one happy little camper. He happily moved his brother's things from his home towards the lab his brother used.

The lab was reserved for Hiro, the institute was really looking forward to have another Hamada join their roster, especially after Tadashi was presumed dead.

But when news got out that Tadashi survived the fire, they immediately reassigned Hiro into another lab that was near his brother's because Tadashi was to be assigned back into his old lab.

You can definitely see apparent signs of life on Hiro's face as he happily arranged the things his brother had in the lab.

One incredible thing about Hiro is that he has photographic memory. He remembers exactly what equipment is placed where.

Then Tadashi was released in the Hospital, and sure enough, Tadashi was notified that he can use the old lab he has been using all this time.

"I can't believe you were talked to become Superheroes by my brother!" Tadashi said to us.

It was one of those rare times that Hiro wasn't with his Big Brother.

"Hey you were killed, we were led to believe that the masked man stole Hiro's microbots and set the building on fire that killed you!" I answered his inquiry

"It does not help that Baymax keeps saying 'Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's emotional state'" Wasabi supplied

"Or say, 'those who experienced loss need the support of their friends and loved ones'" I added

"Hey I wanted to be a superhero so he got no objection from me" Fred voiced his side.

"Still, you could've put in some resistance" Tadashi sighed, though anyone can clearly see the proud expression he has.

"We did resist" Honey Lemon said

"I mean we're just nerds" Wasabi supplied

"And he just said 'no we can be way more' to counter our arguments" I said

"To tell you the truth, Hiro wasn't exactly over your death" Fred changed the topic.

"What do you mean?"

"I assume Hiro did not tell you what he was about to do to Callaghan, did he?" Fred inquired

"No he just said that you failed to capture him the first time, being beginners in the business and all. Why? What did he almost do?"

"He tried to kill Callaghan" I answered Tadashi's question bluntly

"Gogo!" Wasabi hissed at me

"What?! He's bound to know sooner or later" I bit back

"What?! He tried to kill Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi yelled in surprise

Luckily no one was here besides us

"He had a legit reason though" I answered

"No reason is legit enough to try to kill someone!" Tadashi yelled, still couldn't believe that Hiro would go that far.

Disbelief evident on his face

"He dismissed your sacrifice Tadashi. Callaghan dismissed your sacrifice, he said that it was your fault that you got killed and he survived" Fred answered the Hamada's unvoiced question

"Not to mention the fact that Hiro wasn't really over your death" Wasabi supplied sadly

"Hiro barely ate Tadashi, he was almost a zombie three days after the funeral rites in your honor" Honey said

"Apprehending the culprit who indirectly caused your death was the only thing that kept him occupied"

"How did he try to kill Callaghan?" Tadashi asked

"I assume you know Hiro programmed Baymax to learn Karate right?" I inquired

"Yes, he told me that"

"He used Baymax Tadashi, the very robot you created to help others"

"H-how. Baymax's programming doesn't allow him to injure a human being"

"He removed your chip"

"He what?!" Tadashi shouted in disbelief

"He removed your chip, I guess some bot-fighting codes were programmed into the chip he inserted to Baymax"

"Then how was he able to _almost _kill Callaghan? If Hiro really removed the health care chip?"

"I was able to put it back, which Callaghan used to his advantage in order to escape." Honey Lemon answered

"And in anger, I left them stranded on the island" Hiro supplied as he got in

"Hiro" we all said in unison

"It's okay, Tadashi has the right to know" Hiro said while looking down, ashamed of his past actions.

"Hiro, why'd you do it?"

"He dismissed your sacrifice nii-chan! He said that it was your fault for trying to save him!" Hiro explained himself as tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"It does not make it right!" Tadashi argued

"I can't be like you Tadashi! I'm a knucklehead! I'm the aggressive one between us!" Tears were practically streaming from his eyes

"You're right Hiro, you're not like me" Tadashi bluntly stated

"And here I thought I was the blunt one here" I whispered to myself and Wasabi just glared at me in response

Sensing that this is something outsiders aren't allowed to listen in, I motioned everyone, except for the brothers, to go outside and wait for them to come out.

* * *

><p>"Wha-"<p>

The shock on Hiro's face is evident.

That probably wasn't a good thing to say

"I'm not pushing you to be me, I want you to define who you are" I rushed over to my little brother and hugged him.

Trying to comfort him.

He just continued to sob on my blazer.

"You graduated High school at 13 and entered college when you were 14. While I entered college like any other student did" I elaborated the facts as I rubbed the back of my little brother

"What I'm trying to say is you have to define yourself on your own pace, without resorting to illegal activities and revenge"

"B-but h-he dismi-" Hiro looked up to me

"Hiro, look at me Hiro, my life isn't worth staining your hands with blood" I tightly held his shoulders.

"B-but, you're the only family I have left! I can't bear to lose you!" Hiro dug his face unto my body, soaking my clothes with his tears

"What about Aunt Cass Hiro? Isn't she family too?"

"Aunt Cass is different, you are different!"

"I can't bear to lose the both of you!"

After the few minutes, Hiro managed to calm down inside my embrace.

"Hey Tadashi, did you program Baymax to lock his access port if the chance of his health care programming got violated?" Hiro voiced his question as he untangled himself from me and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie

"N-no, I didn't think that far" I answered truthfully

"Then Baymax is- Is it possible that Baymax is transcending human consciousness?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you see, after I fixed Baymax's enhanced scanner. He refused to let open his access port, and keep saying 'Is this what Tadashi wanted?'"

"That's silly Hiro. I think it may have something to do with the fact that Baymax downloaded an emotional and psychological treatment database over the internet" I offered him a theory.

"Could be, But he's gone now" Hiro looked down as if he had lost another family member in his life

"We could just rebuild him" I offered

"It wouldn't be the same"

"I know"


	4. 4 - Wasabi

It has been a few days since the brothers' long overdue heart-to-heart talk. It isn't precise to say that things were back to the way it used to be, because frankly, it won't be.

Hiro is still depressed over losing Baymax, the second time he lost someone, or something in this case, he truly loved.

Tadashi's still disappointed at Hiro for trying to kill Callaghan for something as petty as revenge.

Though, when they talk with each other, no lingering resentment can be seen or heard in their conversation.

"Hey, Hiro. Were there any glitches using Baymax?" Tadashi asked his little brother.

"Yeah, there is one thing. He acted like a wasted person when his battery ran low." Hiro answered to his brother's inquiry.

"That must have been hilarious" Gogo joined in the conversation.

"I would've laughed my as-"

"Hiro" Tadashi merely said as he gave the younger Hamada a glare

"Ehem, my sides off if it weren't for the fact that he made a police officer call my _parents _since he didn't believe me when I reported the man in the Kabuki mask"

"Wait, you reported to the police first?" It's accurate to say that Tadashi was caught off guard when he stated the question.

"C'mon nii-chan. I know better than to apprehend the guy with just an not-upgraded Baymax. We barely escaped alive"

"So it's precise to say that the policeman in-charge thought you were lying?" I joined in

Hiro nodded.

"I see. Good, good" Tadashi nodded in understanding. "So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest to create a program, something that would alert you if the robot only has two bars of battery left" Hiro suggested

"An early warning device of some sorts? I see" Tadashi nodded

"I'll just go back to my lab and unpack" Hiro stated as he exited the door of Tadashi's lab and went to his.

"Whew, that caught me off guard" Tadashi said to himself as he booted up the computer he is facing

"Why's that?" I asked as Gogo went outside to work on her project once more.

"Well, I didn't think that Hiro would report to the cops first before taking action himself"

"You give your little brother too little credit" I said

"Stop whining nitwit. Woman up!" We heard Gogo say to someone in her workspace, its probably Fred, as we looked at the door.

"I know you're upset with Hiro for attempting to kill Professor Callaghan. But his initial goal was to capture and turn him over to the police for theft" I said as I looked at him once again.

"I know that. I understand where he's coming from. I also wanted to kill the person who robbed the bank that killed our parents" Tadashi said as he looked at the window overlooking the lawn of the campus.

"Then why?"

"I guess it would be accurate to say that I'm upset at myself for making my brother feel that way. I feel like a failure as a big brother." Tadashi said as he still looked at the clouds.

I listened to what Tadashi is saying as I put away some scattered things on a chair near me.

"Hiro was so young when our parents died" This time I sat down on the chair I just cleaned but when I saw Tadashi, I can see him looking at a picture that is already on hands.

"He was three at that time. I guess, Hiro was the perfect distraction for me. Eventually, the robber was later killed in his last heist and that helped me move on"

I just nodded in understanding.

Tadashi rarely shares his feelings, he's selfless like that.

His selflessness almost got himself killed. I hope he learns some selfishness, even if that selfishness has some other selfless motive.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little fella!" We heard Fred say

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Hiro shouted as he went inside while running"

"Whoa, whoa Bonehead slow down!" Tadashi stood up from his chair and went to Hiro's panting form.

"Look at what I found!" Hiro proudly presented us Baymax's healthcare chip.

"What's the ruckus" Gogo said as she, along with Fred and Honey Lemon went inside Tadashi's lab

"Guys, guys look at what I found!" He presented the green Health Care chip to everyone present in the room.

"Awe man! That's great!" Fred was the first one to exclaim in joy.

"That's great Hiro!" Honey Lemon said as she hugged Hiro and kissed both cheeks of the younger Hamada.

I looked at Tadashi and I see him smiling while he looked at Hiro's gleeful cheers, along with the others.

"That's great Hiro!" I said as I joined in on the festivities!

"Hey nii-chan! What do you say we rebuild Baymax together!" Hiro suggested

"Anything for you knucklehead!" The Hamada brothers performed their signature fist bump.


	5. 5 - Honey Lemon

Few days after Hiro found Baymax's health care chip, both Hamadas started to work on rebuilding Baymax. The construction, or re-construction in this case, of the adorable inflatable robot went faster than when Tadashi first created Baymax.

"So Tadashi, how goes the construction of Baymax?" I asked the older Hamada as he put on a blanket on a sleeping Hiro.

"We'll be testing him tomorrow and see if he works" Tadashi said

"I'm guessing you won't be pulling an all-nighter?" I asked

"Not this time Honey Lemon. My co-creator here is already asleep" Tadashi answered as he pointed at his sleeping younger brother.

"Hiro sure is lucky to have you" I said to him while I looked at Hiro's sleeping form.

"No, I'm soooo lucky to have him as my younger brother. I'm so proud of his achievements"

"I know you are, but so is he"

"He shouldn't be proud of me. I'm a failure as a big brother. I left him alone when that fire broke out. Made him feel what I felt when our parents were killed in a bank robbery. Most of all, I was absent during the times he needed me the most"

"Hmm, nii-chan daisuki" Hiro muttered in his sleep

"What did he say?" I asked. Sometimes I forget that the Hamada brothers are bilingual. They're so fluent in English.

"It's something along the lines of 'Big Bro, I like you'" Tadashi informed me.

"I guess that is true, he was willing to kill just for you" I muttered

"That's one of the reasons I'm so lucky to have him as a younger brother"

"O-oh so-sorry, didn't mean to-"

"Hey, hey its okay" Tadashi patted my left shoulder, "It's all in the past."

"We all missed you Tadashi" I said as I hugged the male in front of me and tears formed in my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm here now alright" Tadashi embraced me as I continued to cry on his shirt

"There, there" Tadashi muttered

After a few minutes I finally calmed down

"Sorry for staining your shirt like that" I apologized

"It's okay, it looked like you needed it"

"It's so hard to have a positive attitude Tadashi, when you're grieving inside"

"I'm sorry to have put you in that position"

"You know Tadashi, we were all stunned that Callaghan was able to do what he did"

"You mean dismiss my selfless sacrifice for him?"

"Everything"

"I just don't understand why he would kill Hiro when he discovered that Hiro knew that he is reproducing the microbots"

"Revenge is a scary thing Honey Lemon" Tadashi said as he looked down.

I said nothing.

"If you hadn't able to stop Hiro when you stopped him, I fear a lot of dreadful things will happen." Tadashi looked at Hiro for a moment

"What do you mean?"

"In most cases, after exacting revenge on the direct perpetrator, the person blinded with rage would search for another person who indirectly caused the event." He looked at me

I listened intently to Tadashi's explanation

"And other cases, when the person has exacted vengeance, the person would then commit suicide"

My eyes widened at the realization

"In Hiro's case, if he had known Krei was the root of it all, he would've stopped at nothing to kill Krei…" Tadashi trailed off

"That's why I'm so thankful that you reinserted Baymax's health care chip when the time came" He held my hand as he looked at me with his thankful eyes.

"N-no, I only thought of doing the right thing, it was Baymax who was able to pull Hiro from the hole he buried himself in"

"I can't thank all of you enough for making my brother see that whatever he had almost done to Callaghan, nothing would change. Had I really been dead, I won't ever come back had Hiro actually killed Callaghan"

"You're welcome"

"You know Tadashi, you would have done the same for us" Gogo said as she went inside Tadashi's lab

"Gogo! Whe-when were you there!" I mean I didn't notice her.

"Oh, since the beginning"

"So-so, you saw me c-cry?"

"So-sorry for making you see such a dreadful thing" I apologized

"No need to apologize Honey Lemon. Everyone needs to let out their emotions once in a while. You've been there for us, I think you've earned it" Gogo hugged me, in a rare occasion of her giving into emotions.

I buried myself unto her jacket

"No one better know anything about this!" Gogo said

"Crystal clear!" I looked at Tadashi who only smiled.

"Nii-chan! Kaeru yo!" Hiro once again muttered in his sleep

Gogo and I just looked at him in confusion

"He wants to go home" Tadashi chuckled as he approached Hiro's sleeping form

"Hey bonehead, time to wake up. We're going home"


	6. 6 - Aunt Cass

It's been a few months since I saw the news.

It was during the time when Krei Tech Industries's new campus was attacked.

The news media showed a video feed of an unconscious boy and girl being put inside two separate ambulances.

I immediately recognize the unconscious boy.

He is Tadashi Hamada, my beloved nephew.

When I told Hiro about this, he jumped in excitement.

It is nice to see a smile on that boy's face.

I was really devastated when they said Tadashi slipped into a coma, but Hiro stayed joyful because we know he's still here with us.

He's here alive and breathing.

Not in a coffin as a lifeless corpse or in an urn with no form but ashes.

Today my boys are at SFIT, the school for scientific people.

"Aunt Cass we're home!" I heard Tadashi called out.

"Welcome back" I replied

I immediately went towards the door to meet them, despite how busy the café is.

Once I saw my boys.

I panicked a little, seeing Tadashi carry an unconscious Hiro on his back.

"Relax Aunt Cass, Hiro just fell asleep on the way home." Tadashi explained

"Oh, thank goodness" I sighed

"Hey Hiro, we're home" Tadashi shook his left shoulder in attempt to wake the younger Hamada.

"h-huh? Umm" Hiro woke up groggily on Tadashi's back.

"We're home bonehead" Tadashi laid out the fact on a still sleepy Hiro

"h-huh, umm, yeah" Hiro groggily replied

"In case you're wondering, I'm carrying you, piggyback style" I heard Tadashi whisper to Hiro

"h-huh? WHAT?!" and with that Hiro snapped awake and untangled himself from his older brother

"Tadashi! You could've just woke me up!" Hiro snapped at his older brother.

I chuckled at the scene and so did my customers

I also saw Tadashi laughed teasingly at his younger brother

"Aw man. I'm going to my room" Hiro blushed as he faced the stairs, "Call me when dinner's ready"

He then went upstairs.

"Aunt Cass, what's for dinner tonight?" Tadashi asked

"hmm. I know Hiro's favorite" I answered

"The wings!" Tadashi guessed

"Yep the wings, to compensate for the embarrassment you put him through earlier" I chuckled

"Ahahah. I'll be in my room Aunt Cass. Need to catch up on some topics" Tadashi also chuckled

"Sure honey" I said

"Three Chocolate donuts!" A customer ordered

"Be right there!" I shouted back

Tadashi smiled as he went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Dinner's ready!" I shouted as I prep the plates on the table<p>

"Coming Aunt Cass!" Tadashi replied to my call

"Coming!" Hiro also replied to my call

I heard Tadashi's and Hiro's footsteps as they went down to the dining area

"Our dinner for today is Hiro's favorite!" I excitedly declared as I faced the boys

And sure enough Hiro dashed towards the dining table and grabbed a seat and sat on it before any of us can.

Tadashi just chuckled at his younger brother's antics.

"C'mon hurry up!" Hiro urged us to hurry up and sit down so that we can start eating at the same time

Once all three of us were seated, we put our hands in a praying position and said in unison "Thank you for the food"

And we all started digging on our plates.

"So boys, how was school?" I asked my two nephews

"Trying my best to catch up with my school work" Tadashi replied to my inquiry

"What?! You've been acing every single special test they've been giving you" Hiro supplied

"Oh?"

"If you don't know Hiro, those special test were placement tests. To see if they could reinstate me back to my level or if I need to repeat a year due to me being absent for how many months" Tadashi informed us.

And with just that, an awkward silence coats the dining area.

"S-so Hiro, how's school?" I asked the youngest of us, attempting to break the silence in the room.

"It's cool, been learning a lot. Did you know you can really move water if you have a magnet that's negatively charged?"

"You already learned that in High school, genius" Tadashi informed us

"Well yeah, but that was water with magnetic properties" Hiro said

And the science-y talk ensues

Honestly, I missed my boys doing this every time we have dinner together.

They'd talk about everything science related, from a hover cars to flying cats.

By the time dinner was finished. Hiro retreated back to the room he shared with his older brother.

"I'll help you Aunt Cass" Tadashi offered as he carried his and his younger brother's plates to the sink.

"Thanks honey" I said my gratitude while I put my own plate at the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes auntie, why don't you rest for a while"

I then remembered the times when he was presumed dead.

The feelings of failure that I felt when he _died._

The hopelessness of the situation.

Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered those times.

I immediately approached my beloved nephew and hugged him tightly.

"I really missed you Tadashi!" I sobbed unto his shirt

"A-aunt Cass?"

"Please don't leave me and Hiro ever again, please?!" I begged as I buried my face on his clothed chest

"I can't promise that auntie"

He hugged me back.

"Please, if anyone's going first it should be me! I can't face your parents if you've gone on first, if you or Hiro had been gone before me"

"Auntie…"

"I almost failed your parents, no I _**did **_fail your parents when you were declared dead by the government, and I was on my wits end with Hiro… when he-… he-…" I sobbed uncontrollably

I unloaded everything then and there.

With my older nephew as my witness.

He witnessed me breaking down.

"I promised at your parents' grave that I'd take good care of you both"

"Please don't let me fail"

Then seconds later I fell unconscious on my nephew's shoulders.


	7. 7 - Abigail

It's been a few months since I was retrieved from that portal. Frankly I'm still a little out of it.

I mean learning that you were stuck inside another dimension is one thing. People thinking you died is another, but my father setting up that fire and may have killed lots of innocents just for the sake of revenge is a little shocking.

The pain my father felt when I was presumed dead might be something I can't understand yet. But his reasons doesn't justify his actions that much I can say.

And I still don't know who my hero was.

Weeks after I was released from the hospital, Krei offered for me to retake my job at Krei tech.

Well not exactly retake, but offered me another job, that's much safer than my last one.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

I heard someone knock on the door from the outside

"It's open!" I called out

Then the CEO and Owner of Krei Tech industries walked inside my office.

"Good morning Abigail" My boss greeted me.

"Good morning Mr. Krei"

"You know, you could take a day off and visit your father" Krei offered

"I really am sorry for what my father had put you through Mr. Krei!" I once again apologized

"Abby, you know, I understand what your father went through. I do appreciate the sentiment. Besides, you don't have anything to do with your father's actions. No need for apologies" Krei said

"It still doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill you"

"Abby, I know. Believe it or not, I am also at fault. I'm sure you know, a scientist had informed of me of the slight irregularity but I still insisted on continuing the experiment."

"That may be, but it was still within the parameters. No one could have known of that accident" I argued

"But still-"

"You won't stop apologizing, unless I say the keyword aren't you? You're stubborn like that" The CEO in front of me sighed

I just looked down to the floor

"Fine, I forgive you. But seriously, you need to visit your father for your sake and his"

"I-if I can find the time" I stuttered

"Abby, no matter what happened, he's still your father." Krei approached me.

"I know"

"I think it may help if you talked to someone who was affected greatly in Callaghan's plan"

My eyes widened

Did he just say someone alive was affected by my dad's actions?

"Oh my God! What did my father do to them?!" I asked in alarm

"Your father stole his invention and inevitably killed his older brother" Krei said as he looked at the floor

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I began panicking

"His name is Hiro Hamada. As far as my sources tell me. Hiro invented the things that almost killed me. He calls them microbots"

"Microbots?"

"An inspired piece of tech, once linked up the application for it is limitless." Mr. Krei explained

I nodded

"Anyway after the fire broke out. Tadashi, Hiro's older brother, went inside to try and save your father. Unfortunately he didn't survive the explosion that took place after he went inside" Mr. Krei narrated

"Oh my God"

Was my father really that desperate to kill Mr. Krei so that he would steal an innocent's invention and kill someone's older brother?

"Hiro was only 14 years old when the fire happened"

The only reaction Mr. Krei got from his revelation was having both my hands cover my mouth.

"D-do y-yo-you k-know where he lives Mr. Krei?"

"Unfortunately, I don't"

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god"

"Abigail Calm down"

"I can't calm down Mr. Krei! My father just went on another whole level! He stole someone's invention and killed his older brother!" I raised my voice due to panic

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Mr. Krei please leave me alone for a moment" I finally said

"Very well, if you need anything. Please call me" The CEO said to me as he walked outside the room.

Oh my god, oh my god! What was my father thinking!

He has gone way over the line this time!

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Please leave me alone for a moment Mr. Krei"

"Um. I'm not Mr. Krei" a boy's voice said from outside my office

"Please wait a moment" I finally said as I fixed myself.

"Come in" I said as the doors slid open

The door opened and outside my office is a boy.

"Hello Ms. Callaghan" the boy greeted

"wha-who-how. I'm assuming you're Hiro? Hiro Hamada? Mr. Krei sent you?"

"Yes, Ms. Callaghan"

This kid lost his brother because of my father.

This kid, in front of me, had his invention stolen because of my father.

How can he still greet me with a smile?

How can he stand being in the same room with the daughter of the man who killed his brother and stole his invention?

"How're you Ms. Abigail? I can call you Abigail right?" Hiro asked

"I should be the one asking you that"

"Me? I'm fine thank you for asking" He smiled "How about you?"

How can he smile at me like that?

"Shouldn't he lash out at me? Me being the daughter of the man who killed his brother?" I accidentally voiced out my thoughts.

"Oh so this is what it's all about?"

My eyes widened as I realized that he heard what I whispered.

"Nah, it's all cool" the boy in front of nonchalantly replied

"H-how can you be cool with that! My father stole and reproduced your tech and on top of that he killed your older brother in that fire he set!" I said in a desperate attempt for him to show his hatred against me.

"You mean, you haven't heard yet?" Hiro asked me in confusion

"Heard what?"

"My brother is alive. I sa-err-heard that he was inside the portal with you" Hiro revealed

"N-no. In fact I only learned that my father used your tech to try and kill Mr. Krei." I said and take a deep breath, "I only learned today about the innocents my father involved in his quest for revenge" I continued as I looked down.

"Also, there aren't enough evidences to prove that Professor Callaghan set the fire" Hiro revealed another fact.

"There's none?" I asked in confusion

"Nope, so the apparent death of my brother could have been just an accident"

"You know Ms. Abigail, when I learned that Professor Callaghan survived the fire, I was happy" Hiro started, "I mean, I knew that my brother was able to save Professor Callaghan" Hiro shared, though the odd thing is that he won't look at me in the eye.

Wait this voice is familiar

No it couldn't be possible

"_B-baymax! Wh-what about you!"_

"_I-I'll think of something! I can't lose you too!"_

"_I-I I'm satisfied with my care"_

"But then I was informed that there was a possibility that Professor Callaghan could have set the fire to fake his death. Sorry but, part of me wishes him dead"

No it's different, it's not him.

"You have the right to feel that way. I mean, that would render your brother's heroic sacrifice senseless" I replied

"Then Aunt Cass told me and said that my brother was in that portal with you! I couldn't be any happier when I heard the news. My resentment towards your father vanished, because my brother is still alive" Hiro smiled at me

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"Hiro?"

"Tadashi, I'm here"

"Sorry for the intrusion" a young man entered my office

"You must be Mr. Tadashi Hamada?" I reached out to the man who just entered my office

"Yes, and you must be Ms. Abigail Callaghan" the young man greeted back and returned my gesture as we shook hands.

"You know, your father told us, his students, about you Ms. Callaghan" Tadashi said as he approached Hiro

"So how was your conversation with Mr. Krei, Tadashi?" Hiro asked his older brother

"Well, we were just talking on how I can pay him back about the expenses he incurred during my hospitalization"

"So?"

"Mr. Krei said it was fine, but I insisted so I'll work for him in a four-month contract" Tadashi answered his younger brother's inquiry.

"Actually Ms. Callaghan here would be my supervisor" Tadashi added as he handed me a piece of folder.

I scanned the contents of the folder the young man handed me.

"Hiro why don't you wait at the moped, Ms. Callaghan and I have some things to discuss" Tadashi ushered his brother outside my office.

"Wait, I'll have someone escort you to the parking lot" I speak up as the brothers look at me.

I proceed to approach the hanging office communicator.

"Hello, Mr. Yamamoto" I started, "please escort the younger Hamada to the parking lot. Keep him company until his brother approaches him"

Not a second later a handsome young man escorts the younger Hamada out of my office.

"I really apologize for what my father did to you and your brother" I kneeled and bowed in front of him.

"Wha-" I caught him off guard

"N-no, Ms. Callaghan, you don't have to do that!" Tadashi said as he approached me and forced me up on my feet.

"Re-really, my apparent death is my own fault. I rushed in to try and save your father. If he has any fault that is when he stole my brother's invention." Tadashi explained

"You can't deny the possibility that he may have tried to fake his death to cover his tracks" I shouted

He remained silent.

"Ms. Callaghan, shouldn't we discuss my work under your supervision?" the young man in front of me said trying to change the topic.

"No this can't wait! I just learned that my father did something over the line! I can't bear to forgive myself because his main reason is me! He did all of that because he lost me! My father stole just for me! My father destroyed lots of property just for me! My father killed you just for me! He attempted to kill Mr. Krei because of me!" I ranted

"Ms. Callaghan calm down."

"How can I be calm?! How can I be calm after all he did?!"

"Ms. Callaghan, your father didn't kill me. There is no evidence that he started the fire to steal my brother's microbots. Mr. Krei is still alive. Please calm down Ms. Callaghan" Tadashi pleaded, "Take a deep breath"

I followed his instruction

"Now, exhale"

I exhaled

"Inhale"

I inhaled

"Exhale"

I exhaled.

"S-sorry about that" I apologized for my outburst.

"You know, apologizing to everyone that your father might've hurt won't do you any good" He started, "you should try to talk to your father, and ask him"

"I-I can't bear to look at him anymore" I admitted

"He is still your father. Look at it this way, he loved you more than he loved himself. He did that because he loved you"

I didn't reply

"Love breeds only two things. Love and Hatred" I heard Tadashi mutter to himself

"Why is that?"

"hmm?"

"Love breeds only two things, Love and Hatred. Why is that?" I asked once more.

"When you love something or somebody, you care for them, thus _breeding _love. When you lose that something that is when Hatred is born" The robotics genius in front of me explained.

"I see" I whispered to myself

Maybe, just maybe, I can gather enough courage to face my father.

"So about my work"


	8. 8 - Prof Callaghan

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by the Visitors Big Hero 6 fanfic by Daxie Darlin.**

* * *

><p>Months has passed since I failed to kill Krei.<p>

Months has passed since I saw my beloved daughter again.

Months has passed since I knew that both my daughter and my most prized student are alive.

Months has passed since I was arrested.

"Mr. Callaghan you have a visitor" A prison guard called out to me.

Who could it be?

Who would visit me?

Me, a criminal, who almost got his most prized student killed

Me, who attempted to kill the man indirectly responsible for Abby's apparent death.

Seeing that the only way to know who my mysterious visitor is, is to meet him or her, I approached the prison guard and let him handcuff both of my wrists and guide me to the visiting area.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the man behind the glass partition

"Hello Robert, it has been awhile"

"Alistair Krei" I hissed

Yes, my mysterious visitor turned out to be the owner of Krei Tech Industries, Mr. Alistair Krei.

"What do you want Krei? Have you come here to gloat?" I glared at my visitor.

"I'm here to inform you that I informed your daughter about your deeds" the bastard nonchalantly said to me.

"So you're trying to get her on your side then?!"

"You" the bastard pointed at me, "trying to kill me" he pointed at himself. "Is known to everyone in San Fransokyo. She knew of it three days after she regained consciousness"

"If she knows, then what are you doing here?"

"By informing her about your deeds, I meant, how you affected the entire Hamada family"

"What do you mean?!" I narrowed my eyes, "If she knew, then it wouldn't be too much to think that I stole the tech"

"Oh no, It isn't farfetched to think that you came up of the microbots, after all it runs on the principles of robotics you pioneered. Quite ingenious really" the bastard said, still having his poker face.

"_Want me to show you how I put them together?"_

"_Hey Genius! He invented them!"_

"_ha-ha y-you-you're Robert Callaghan, as in the Robert Callaghan of Callaghan's laws of robotics"_

"So she knows" I sighed

My chances of interacting with my daughter are getting slimmer as time passes by, but with the revelation that my daughter knows that I not only attempted to kill this bastard in front of me, I also stole a child's invention and his older brother.

My chances plummeted close to zero.

"I also mentioned that the younger Hamada was fourteen years old when the showroom exploded"

I listened to what other information my bastard of a visitor has to tell me. Frankly he is my very first visitor and my only contact to the outside world as of now.

"Still, you're pretty cruel Robert, you took away the only family the younger Hamada has left. Didn't you know the brothers were orphans?"

What?

Tadashi is an orphan?

The Hamada brothers were orphans?

"N-no"

"Frankly I'm shocked, when I did a background check on Mr. Tadashi Hamada, he was apparently only eight years old when his parents died in a robbery" Krei informed me, his poker face still intact.

My eyes widened

Tadashi never mentioned it.

"Doing the math, that would make Hiro three years old when his parents were killed"

My jaws dropped.

Did I-

Did I just kill someone's only family remaining?

"_B-but, Ta-tadashi, h-he, y-you!"_

"_Give me the mask Hiro!"_

"_He went in there to save you!"_

"_That was his mistake"_

"_Baymax… Destroy"_

D-did I just turn into the man who I despised?

"Oh my God"

"Oh my God indeed Robert"

Oh my god

Oh my god

I started to breathe faster

And faster.

I can feel my heart beat going faster and faster and faster

"Robert, hey Robert calm down! Calm down! Guard! The prisoner is having a panic attack!"

I took a very deep breath

"It's okay, I'm fine now" I said to the approaching guard,

"What else?"

"As you know Mr. Tadashi Hamada was sucked in that prototype portal that was inside the showroom. He didn't sustain any injuries but he did slip into a coma for a few weeks."

"Anything else about my daughter?" I just looked down. I couldn't look at my visitor in the eye.

"Well, when she learned that you tried to kill me. She immediately kneeled in front of me while still admitted at the hospital. She would never stop apologizing for your actions"

"She didn't have to do that. It was not her who did the deed" I muttered

"True, but she said that she being the reason of your revenge-driven scheme is reason enough" Krei replied

"I see"

"I never expected that those chain of events would happen Robert" Krei diverted the topic to that fateful day

"Yeah, expecting things to go smoothly when there were errors in the machine" I sarcastically bit back facing him with narrowed eyes.

"Wait how'd you know that? It was to be kept a secret by anyone in that briefing room, government's orders" He asked

"Your secretary told me. After Tadashi presented his nurse-bot during the showcase, your secretary approached me and told me everything" I answered

"I really tried to forgive you Krei, but when I heard you didn't stop the presentation when there were some irregularities made me snap. You deliberately sent my daughter to her death" I hissed

"Robert, it was within the parameters! How was I supposed to know what would happen?" Krei explained himself

"You should've stopped it!" I exclaimed

My shoulder was then grabbed by the prison guard in the room, "Professor if you don't behave or restrain yourself, we'll suspend your visitation rights"

"No, it's okay, let him release his frustrations, it would be good for his health" Now I am pitied by the man I sought to kill.

This is very humiliating.

I took a deep breath

"I know I should've sent someone else to test it, but your daughter is the only who passed the requirement at that time" Is he really trying to use that card?

"It would be the same, granted that the one who will resent you is not a genius and will try to hire some gunman to snipe you down" I said making him see the 'What if' scenario.

"True, but the Hamadas would still be in-tact, you would enjoy your life with your _remaining _family left, your daughter" Krei argued

"Why do you care? I don't need your pity Krei" I hissed at him

"It's not pity Robert, as much as people despise my line of work, I am still a good person. I take risks Robert, and those risks, were for the company and not for me. I need to take risks for the business" Krei said

"This is what people mistake about businessmen, they think we're money sucking dirtbags, but we try to help everyone we can. The employees of Krei Tech all depend on the success of the company, if the company goes under, just imagine the families that would starve" He continued

"So?" I asked

"All I'm telling you is that, you might have killed a lot more people indirectly. The company lost so much when you did what you did." Krei replied, "Families are starving, medicines can't be purchased, and more. Did you know I had to fire more than 500 hundred workers because of your stunt?"

I was speechless at the technicality of the situation

Did I inevitably kill more people than I intended to?

"On another note, I told Abby to visit you here, but she still thinks she can't face you yet." Krei informed me

"Well it's been nice talking to you Robert. I'll visit you some other time" Krei said as he looked at his golden wristwatch and walked away.

* * *

><p>"You have another visitor" The same guard from earlier said to me.<p>

Two visitors in one day? I doubt its Krei.

Guess I'll have to find out for myself

I let the prison guard handcuff me once again and let him guide me to the visiting area.

My mysterious visitor is very young, who has brown eyes and a messy black hair. Its obvious that the child in front of me is intimidated by the place. He may be a genius, a prodigy but he is only a child. A broken child.

"Hiro"

"Professor Callaghan"

Frankly I'm surprised that he still called me with the title.

"How have you been professor? I hope prison's treating you well" Hiro's voice sounded firm and formal

It also carried fake respect.

"Alone?" I asked

"Yes, though Tadashi's outside the facility"

"So what brings you here?" I inquired

"I'm here to find closure. Tadashi may be alive but you're still the reason I grieved for his death" Hiro glared at me

"If it helps, I really apologize deeply" I stood up and bowed at my visitor

"It still doesn't change the fact that you changed me Professor" Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Neither one of us are the same after all that has happened" I commented

"I may have gotten my daughter back, but I'm here trapped in this facility, paying the price for my deeds" I continued, "You also have your brother back but you were forced to accept our mortality as humans at such a young age"

"I knew about human's mortality at the age of three Professor"

"But you weren't attached to them like you were attached to your older brother"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Tadashi, How is Hiro doing?" I asked my prized student<em>

"_Yeah about that, I have to thank you professor. It seems like meeting you was the final push Hiro needed because he wants to join the program!" Tadashi said excitedly, "Hiro really looks up to you professor"_

"_Really? I guess congratulations are in order? When is he joining?" I asked in curiosity_

"_He'll be presenting something in this year's showcase" _

"_I see, good idea, even though my certification to allow him to enter the program would have been enough but presenting at the showcase would prove himself to the other faculty" I nodded_

"_Right?! I can't wait to have my brother as my schoolmate!" Tadashi exclaimed_

"_So what kind of tech do you think he'll come up? I'm sure it's very different to what you'll be presenting" I asked_

"_I already know professor, I won't spoil the surprise" My student grinned_

"_You're proud of him, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, he's the best little brother any guy could have"_

* * *

><p>"You're lucky my brother is here, but your apologies won't bring my brother back had he been really dead!" Hiro's eyes are now misty<p>

"You could've saved him when you found my microbots, instead you chose to save yourself!" Hiro continued

"Huh? Weren't you thinking that I started the fire?" Now I am confused, almost everybody has been connecting me to the fire.

"There are no evidences found to link you to the fire and explosion professor", He stated, "so I can't blame you for my brother's apparent death at that time"

"I really apologize for what happened Hiro. I was just so depressed and felt like a failure as a father" I admitted while I looked at my feet.

"Look, I understand how you felt, you wanted your daughter back just like I wanted my brother back. If only, if only I was able to grip Tadashi's hand that night a little tighter, I probably would ignored everything and left you to your designs."

"Thankfully Tadashi's with me, he can help me get over this and move on. Let's talk again sometime in better circumstances Professor"

And with that my young visitor left.

He is lucky to have had friends like them, but I didn't have anyone I could turn to

"It's just heartbreaking that the person my brother and I looked up to would only leave my brother to die" was the last sentence I heard from the boy before I was escorted back to my cell

* * *

><p>"You have another visitor Professor" the same prison guard said<p>

What's going on here?

Three visitors in a day?

I sighed and let the prison guard handcuff me once again.

And when I arrived

"Abby?"

"Dad?"

My third visitor of the day turned out to be my beloved daughter.

Tears formed in my eyes as I saw my daughter again since I found out she was alive.

"It has been a while dad" Tears are falling from her eyes.

"Yes, I know sweetheart. I missed you so much" My open right hand is touching the glass and Abigail's open left hand is also touching the glass. The closest thing we can get to holding hands.

"I missed you too daddy" she replied back.

"So, what brings you here Abby?" I asked in curiosity

"What? Is it bad for me to visit my dad?" She replied

"No, no, I'm just curious is all"

"Actually dad, please tell me. Why'd you try to kill Mr. Krei"

So the fated question came.

"I thought I had lost you forever sweetie" I answered her, "At first I thought it was an accident but when Krei's secretary informed me, weeks ago, of the errors that occurred during the experiment, I just couldn't help myself but snap" I admitted

"I do not know the pain you felt when you lost me daddy, but you went ahead and stole an innocent's tech" Abby said, "and might've killed his older brother"

"But if, but if I didn't test the portal then you wouldn't be here right? You wouldn't grieve about having to bury your daughter right daddy?" She asked looking into a 'what-if' scenario

"True but someone else could have done the same thing if the same events would occur"

She looked dejected at that.

"Actually daddy, the Mr. Krei and that boy, Tadashi, told me to speak to you so that I can have closure and know your side of the story" My daughter admitted.

"I thought I would hate you forever after knowing what you did. Knowing how you affected a child's life because of revenge. But I just can't" Abigail bursted into tears.

"When Tadashi said that you've done it because you loved me. That's when I made the decision to visit you today dad"

Is my daughter crushing on Tadashi?

"He said love only breeds two things. Love and Hatred" Abigail quoted the older Hamada brother.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity.

"He said that when we love something we take care of it, hence breeding love but when the thing we treasure the most is lost or destroy. That's when hate is born"

Wow, Tadashi is wise beyond his years

"That's why I'll always love you dad no matter what happened" Abigail said stood up from her chair

I felt fear rising in my heart.

What if she doesn't visit me again?

What if everything she said was all just an act?

What if

"Will you visit again?" I asked, hoping the answer is in my favor

"Of course! I would visit you when I can, you'll always be my dad and I'll always love you"

* * *

><p>"Professor Callaghan you have another visitor" the same prison guard said<p>

I stood up and got my wrists handcuffed and let him guide me to the visiting area.

Seriously what is with today?

This is the fourth one in a single day.

"Hello Professor!"

My eyes widened at my fourth visitor

It's my most prized student at SFIT

Tadashi Hamada

He bowed to me as a sign of respect

"Hello Tadashi How're you?" I asked the boy in front of me

"I heard what happened professor" He bluntly stated

Is he gonna express hatred to me?

For failing to save him in that fire?

Yes, I did try to save him in that fire

* * *

><p>"<em>Professor! Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi shouted<em>

_He heard a beam crack over him._

_He looked up and saw a beam fall over his head._

_With his Karate-induced reflexes, he was able to dodge the burning part of the building._

"_Professor!" Tadashi shouted once more_

"_Cough, cough" Tadashi coughed after inhaling to much smoke_

"_Professor, where are you!"_

"_Tadashi?" the Professor's and Student's gazes met._

"_What are you doing here?!" Callaghan shouted_

"_I'm here to save you Professor!" Tadashi shouted_

_Then debris from above fell and blocked the only exit left._

_Professor Callaghan put on Hiro's neurocranial transmitter_

"_Professor! Above you!" Tadashi alerted the professor about the falling debris above him._

_Professor Callaghan made a move to cover his head and defend himself from the debris and the microbots shielded him._

"_Tadashi reach out for the microbots! I'm going to pull you in!"_

_Then the unexpected happened. Tadashi got pulled in by gravity coming from the side._

_Tadashi got stuck to a wall like someone superglued him to the wall._

"_Tadashi try your best to grab you little brother's bots!" Professor Callaghan shouted_

_The only thing preventing him from getting sucked himself is because of the microbots themselves._

_Then the wall broke, sucking Tadashi into the portal just like how Abigail was dead inside that same portal._

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone Professor?" Tadashi asked<p>

"Tell what?" I asked

"Tell them that you tried to save me in that fire"

"Tell me Tadashi, would your brother have believed it? If you truly know everything. Then you must know that he tried to kill me over your death" I informed him.

"They did tell me that. But that was because you acted like you dismissed my sacrifice for you" Tadashi started, "If you had told Hiro that you tried to save me, then he might not have tried to kill you"

"That's where you're wrong Tadashi, your brother loved you so much, the thought of me surviving and you not around has already done more damage to his heart" I informed my visitor.

"If I had told Hiro that he would only respond to me by saying I was lying and I didn't care about you"

"That is presumptuous of you Professor" Tadashi said, "You give my brother too little credit. You're acting like you and he would have the same mindset"

"What was I supposed to think? He and I lost someone we loved dearly" I said.

"You've proven my point, when Hiro discovered that you were reproducing his microbots he reported to the police and hasn't made the connection yet between his rogue microbots and the fire" Tadashi informed

"Tho as one would expect, no one believed my brother. They even attributed it to you using ESP" Tadashi chuckled at the force's stupidity.

"That was because he hasn't made the connection yet"

"And when he did connect the dots, all he could ever think was putting you in prison because I quote 'Kabuki man is responsible for Tadashi's and Professor Callaghan's death!'" Tadashi supplied more information.

"He still didn't know that I was Kabuki man" I argued

"True, while I may not know what Hiro could've done if you had told him that you tried to save him. You should have at least tried to tell him that"

"In actuality I only remembered what happened in that fire yesterday" my visitor admitted, "frankly I was surprised why you didn't insist and say that you didn't set that fire or explosion"

"It's to…" I started, since I won't be seeing this brilliant boy anymore, might as well admit it

"To repent from failing to save you"

"Excuse me?" Tadashi said

"You were sucked into some portal Tadashi! I could've saved you! But I was too late! It may have been right to say that I killed you in that fire!"

"That's just wrong professor, you didn't have control over the situation." Tadashi informed me

"No control? I was able to save myself! How was I not in control?!"

"No one expected that portal to open when the fire started professor. I doubt that you started the fire yourself. So you weren't in control of the situation professor"

"You died in the same way my daughter did Tadashi! I treated you like the son I never had! What do you think I felt when I saw you getting sucked into that blasted portal that bastard Krei brought to the showroom!"

"I could've just immediately grabbed you when I wore your brother's transmitter!"

"Professor Calm down. Please calm down"

"How can I calm down when I failed to save the two people that mattered? Not to mention I left young little Hiro family-less."

"How'd you know we're orphans professor?" Tadashi asked

"Someone slipped and told me earlier" I lied, in fact Krei gave me the information

"I see, look as things goes. I'm alive, your daughter's alive. No one is dead Professor"

"One more thing professor, why'd you try to kill my friends when they were trying to stop you from killing Mr. Krei?"

"I was not trying to kill them, I meant to immobilize them." I said.

"You tried to smash them flat"

"That hammer I formed was my anger given form but I intended to trap them"

"I only intended to kill Krei and only Krei"

"I see, I'll visit you some other time Professor"

"Yeah, I hope you'll forgive me Tadashi." I muttered

"If its forgiveness from me Professor. If you meant forgiveness from my younger brother. I'm sure he'll be able to forgive you eventually. He just needs more time"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two Christmas Specials coming your way. One is Canon compliant and another is related to this Story**

**Also the Next Chapter would arrive by February Next Year. IRL stuff**


	9. Christmas Special: We Miss Him Honey

This is the first Christmas that Tadashi won't be around.

Despite how joyous and upbeat the café's owner acted.

The customers can see through the act.

"Hiro! Come down honey, I need some help here!" Cass called her nephew

"Coming Aunt Cass!" Hiro replied as he went down to the café wearing an apron.

"Good Morning Sir, Ma'am! Welcome to Lucky Cat Café" Hiro greeted the new customers

Hiro, was the owner's nephew, and the only nephew left.

"What would you have sir?" Hiro politely asked as he smiled.

He jot down the orders.

Nothing but pity were the feeling that the customers, especially the regulars, were having towards the aunt and nephew duo.

Frankly they too missed Tadashi.

Ever since that bright boy died in that unfortunate blast, the customers could feel something missing in the café.

"Aunt Cass table five would like nine chocolate doughnuts and a glass of mocha coffee" Hiro called out to her aunt, "I'll get the coffee, please take care of the doughnuts!" Hiro immediately filled the cup with coffee and gave it to the person on table nine.

And as the day passes by, the aunt and nephew could forget something was missing in the café, but when they do remember…

"Tadashi! Please get the order of Table Ten!" Hiro shouted.

A moment later he realized that he just called out to his older brother. His eyes widened at this.

Everyone in the café stood and sat still when Hiro called out to his brother.

"R-right" Hiro gulped down the tears and went back to work.

"Th-thank you for your patronage, Come back again" Hiro said to the leaving customers.

He approached table ten with a pen and note in hand.

"S-sir, what would you like to have?"

Everything resumes with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>The busy day ended with a bang. Hiro's friends arrived and helped the café throughout the day.<p>

The antics of Hiro's friends made the café lively again.

But it can never replace the antics Hiro had with his brother.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadashi catch!" Hiro threw three plastic cups at his older brother.<em>

"_Hiro! We're here to help aunt Cass not play!" Tadashi rebuked his younger brother but still caught the cups flawlessly._

"_Eh? Fine!"_

_Hiro filled a cup with cold water._

"_Tadashi, catch!"_

_That only ended with Tadashi feeling the cool breeze like never before and drenched with water_

"_Hiro!" a glint appeared in Tadashi's eyes._

_One messy chase later_

"_Boys!" _

"_Oh this is gonna be good"_

"_This is getting interesting"_

"_Poor boys"_

_The customers muttered to themselves as they watched the scene unfold._

"_H-hey Aunt Cass!" Hiro greeted his aunt_

"_Are you both alright?" Cass asked as her hands eerily approached their ears, not that they're aware of that fact._

"_Yeah" Hiro answered_

"_We're fine Aunt Cass"_

"_Then" she touched the edge of their ears, "What were you knuckleheads thinking!" she pulled their ears hard, very hard that their heads go with the force._

_She let go of the ears and pointed at the mess they've made_

"_Look at the mess you made! You're going to clean it now!" Cass scolded her nephews as she got herself a doughnut started eating._

_The customers started giggling at the faces the brothers were making._

"_Yes Aunt Cass"_

* * *

><p>"Hiro! Honey dinner's ready" Cass called her nephew<p>

A minute later, Hiro still hasn't shown up at the dining area.

"Hiro, honey! Please come here, dinner's getting cold" She looked around the house for Hiro.

Then she found Hiro at the staircase, looking at the pictures that were hung on the walls.

They contained photographs that Tadashi was in it.

There was a Christmas Photograph of Tadashi in only his pants and his Christmas sweater on the ground.

There was a photo of Tadashi with Hiro. The both of them were at the beach both holding a surf board.

"Hiro, honey?" Cass gently approached her nephew.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro faced his aunt with tears flowing on his face

"Oh honey" Cass hugged his nephew tightly

"I just really miss him Aunt Cass, why did he have to die, why couldn't it have been someone else" Hiro stuttered

"Oh Hiro"

"Why couldn't it have been me? The world needs someone like Tadashi and not me an illegal troublemaker" Hiro's suicidal thoughts have manifested itself.

Cass's eyes widened at this.

When had Hiro given up to live?

When?!

Without another word, she slapped her nephew.

**SLAP**

"Perish that thought young man!" Cass shouted as tears started to stream from her eyes.

Hiro's eyes widened.

Aunt Cass never raised a hand against him or Tadashi

The most she had done was a pinch to the forearm and pulling of the ears.

"Aunt Cass"

"Perish that thought young man! What do you think Tadashi would feel if he heard you say that?!" Cass started

"Tadashi would take your death harder than you did! I know that for a fact that he would since he confided with me his feelings when your parents died!" Aunt Cass continued shouting

"Aunt Cass" Hiro muttered but he continued listening

"How do you think I would feel?!" Cass just opted to sob on Hiro's shoulders as she hugged him tightly instead of finishing her sentence

"I'm sorry Aunt Cass… I… I just really miss him" This time he too sobbed on his aunt's shoulders

"We both do Honey, we both do" Aunt Cass said

They just spent the Christmas night hugging and comforting each other.

This is just the just the start of the many sad Christmas nights they're going to have.


	10. Christmas Special: Santa is in Town

This year's Christmas celebration is also a celebration of thanks.

A celebration for debunking the declaration of Tadashi's death

A celebration for rebuilding Baymax

A celebration for everything turned out so well in the year.

Despite believing that Santa isn't real. The brothers raced downstairs and find the gifts _Santa _gave them

"Ugh boys! It's still four in the morning" Cass groaned but is happy that they are complete once again. As complete as they can.

"Hiro's excited over his gifts Aunt Cass" Tadashi remarked as he too opened his present under the Christmas tree

"Dashi! Dashi! Look what I got!" Hiro childishly showed off what he got.

"What is it Hiro?" Tadashi asked, already knowing what the gift already is.

"It's a hologram album!" Hiro excitedly revealed as he wore it.

It's a wristwatch like devise in black after all.

Hiro then pressed a button on the thing he is holding, and it scanned one image from the wall.

Hiro pressed another button and the picture that was scanned got revealed in holographic glory.

The picture is that of Tadashi, Hiro, Aunt Cass, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Fred. It was taken just outside the café.

Tadashi's clothes in the picture was his casual attire, more like his formal attire. It consisted of a white shirt with a concealed ninja printed on it, under a dirty-white cardigan which is also under a dark blue blazer.

In the picture, Tadashi also wore his signature San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap, maroon long pants and his green shoes.

Wasabi wore his casual attire and so did Fred and Gogo.

Honey Lemon on the other hand wore something different.

For one she had her hair in a ponytail, then she was wearing a red version of her usual top and, her signature white pants and a red version of her heels.

Aunt Cass is also wearing her Casual attire.

Hiro's attire is also different. For one he is not wearing his hoodie, then he is wearing a black version of his cargo shorts, a green shirt with a robot printed on it, and a his black shoes with yellow laces.

"Wow that's amazing Hiro!" Aunt Cass admired Hiro's gift.

"I wonder did Santa invent this. This is not in the market after all" Cass hinted on something and Hiro caught it.

"Wow! This is the best gift!" Tadashi exclaimed as he too showed off his present.

"Wow what is that Tadashi?!" Hiro mockingly asked

"A spinning water!" Tadashi excitedly said.

It had the same set up as a miniature fountain.

The center pole and spinning pole is made up of the same parts as that of Hiro's megabot.

"What does it do?!" Hiro excitedly asked

Tadashi turned on the fountain and sure enough the spinning, well more like, turning and a tendril of water followed the turning part.

Simple yet brings awe to the Hamada Family.

"Wow Santa must be a really good inventor because that's also absent in the market" Cass hinted on something and Tadashi caught it.

Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other.

"Hey Aunt Cass Santa also got you something" Tadashi started

"Here" Hiro handed a neatly wrapped box to his aunt.

Cass immediately ripped the wrappers on her gift and saw the gift.

"Oh Santa shouldn't have" Cass immediately said as she inspected her gift.

It was a coffee maker with four coffee makers mashed into one.

"Wow, Santa must've known that you own a café Aunt Cass!" Tadashi chuckled, "I mean he gave you something that you really need."

"Oh boys can we quit this Santa talk now? Thank you boys" She hugged her nephew tightly as she kissed them on their foreheads.

"Well then, I'll open up the shop once more. I expect those orderbots to work properly boys" She smiled as she went downstairs.

Hiro hugged his brother tightly "Thank you for the great gift Tadashi! I love it!"

"Thank you for the gift too bonehead… I'm guessing this has something with the new supersuit your making me, isn't it?" Tadashi chuckled

"Nothing gets past you, do they" Hiro chuckled back.

"There's one little secret on your gift that I'll let you figure out"

* * *

><p>And so the café opened.<p>

Outside the café there is a sign that read.

"Experimental Robots in the place to do test runs. Please bear with us"

The customers read the notice outside but paid not much attention to it.

The customers already know that the Hamada brothers were robotic geniuses so they did not mind it. In fact they're excited what kind of tech the boys had come up this time.

And so the day went by.

Luckily the destruction the orderbots caused is nothing permanent.

And the customers quite liked the new additions.

They chuckled at the panicking brothers and stopped one orderbot from stabbing the hand to the table.

They chuckled at the older sibling who got himself drenched because of another clumsy orderbot.

But the teenaged girls who saw Tadashi drenched swooned.

Hiro just rolled his eyes at the event.

"So boys what were the findings?" Cass asked, excited to hear how the test runs had gone.

"Well for starters some codes should be fixed" Tadashi sighed.

"And we need to have invest in non-threatning hands." Hiro supplied.

"Looks we got a lot of work on our hands bro" Tadashi put his arms around his younger brother's shoulders.

"Meh nothing you and I can't handle" Hiro bragged, "after all SFIT's robotic geniuses are working on the job.

"Right you are bro!"

"Okay, boys Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Wash up and head upstairs okay?"

"Yes Aunt Cass"

The just continued chuckling and wrote down some more observations.

This is just the start of their treasured Christmas nights together.


	11. 9 - Hiro

**A/N: Fair Warning for Everyone, there are some fictitious use of Science in this particular chapter, especially since it talks about Diamonds and Acids and Bases and whatnot. I am no expert in those fields.**

* * *

><p>Three days has passed since Tadashi started working for Krei Tech Industries in a four-month contract.<p>

I've always told him that he doesn't need to work for Krei, but my brother, being the goody-two-shoes that he is, wanted to pay Mr. Krei for the expenses the CEO of Krei tech incurred for his hospitalization. He also doesn't want Aunt Cass and himself to be indebted monetary or otherwise.

Since then, I've been working on his own set of armor, knowing him, he'd join our team if only to keep me out of trouble.

So first order of business, upgrading everyone else's armors.

I called up everyone to give me their suits for some more upgrades, and an hour later they arrived Gogo even wanted to interrogate me, but since it was a school night, she decided to leave it for now.

I looked at the suits that the team had left in the garage.

"Hmm"

Since Tadashi was almost killed in a fire.

Then a fire proof armor is in order.

I wonder if there's a chemical present to make our armors fire proof or at least fire resistant.

* * *

><p>I went to SFIT the next day to attend my classes.<p>

Aha! There's Honey.

"Hey Honey!" I called out to my friend as I approached her.

"Hey Hiro! I heard your brother's working at Krei Tech?!" huh? News sure flies fast.

"It's just for four months. You know Mr. Krei did pay for my brother's hospitalization" I said

"Huh? Didn't Mr. Krei pay for the hospital bills since, Professor Callaghan's main plan was to kill him and we saved him as a sign of gratitude?"

"That's what I told Tadashi but no, he wants to pay it back" She chuckled at my response.

"Well that's just like him" She said conclusively, "So what is it?"

"Umm, well, do you know if there chemicals that can make something like a metal or cloth fire-proof?" I asked

"Fireproofing products don't exist Hiro, but fire-resisting products do exist" She said

"I see, what chemicals are needed to make, let's say, my clothes fire resistant?" I asked

"Come to the lab during lunch, I'll show you"

The school bell rang

"See you later Hiro!" she said as she kissed my cheeks.

* * *

><p>I went to the lab and Honey is already there wearing her laboratory gown<p>

"Hiro! Over here!" She called out to me in such a joyful manner

I immediately went to her side, she shoved me another lab gown

"Can we use your lab space?" she whispered

"Yeah, sure" I agreed

I led her to my lab space and let her in.

"So why do we need all this privacy?" I asked in confusion

"I was able to successfully create a formula to make things fire proof" Honey Lemon confessed

"That's sick Honey! So why the secrecy?" I asked

"Well, I was planning to patent it in the future after I graduate" she said still as joyous as ever.

"Are you sure, you're okay with sharing this kind of secret with me?" I asked

"Sure!" she bubbly said

"When were you able to create the formula Honey?" I inquired, quiet interested in her discovery.

"Two weeks after your brother's apparent death." She said as her smile disappeared for a moment but it reappeared as if her moment of sadness didn't even happen.

"I wanted to make a formula that would help people like firefighters" she admitted

"Huh, I guess it was presumptuous of me to think Aunt Cass and I were the only ones grieving for his death" I muttered.

"No it's not Hiro" She knelt down to my level, "You and your brother only had each other when you both became orphans. You were with each other through thick and thin. We only meet him afterwards"

"Still to assume everyone was just acting just to give out sympathy to the grieving family is very bad on my part" I admitted.

I mean c'mon, everyone had moved on after Tadashi was presumed dead.

I can't help but think that.

The only person I know was grieving was Aunt Cass

Because I sometimes catch her breaking down in the kitchen when she thought I was asleep, it also doesn't help that I'm making things worse for her. With me not eating and all.

"Yes it may have been bad on your part but remember you're only fourteen years old. You lost your parents when you were three. Your only pillar of strength has just been taken away from you. It's understandable for you to act that way" She said to me, her smile never leaving her face. As if she was comforting me.

I hugged her tightly. "Thanks, I needed that"

"Well then, what do you want me to make first a chemical for fire resistance or for fireproofing?" She asked as she arranged her test tubes and flasks on an empty table.

"Let's go with the chemical to make things fire resistant" I suggested

She then proceeds to explain how Chemical A and Chemical B are needed to be dissolved in water to have the effect.

"Then you need to mix the two together" she said as she put the two chemicals from separate beakers are put into one beaker.

She let the chemical boil for two minutes and put in a bottle with spray cap.

She then sprayed all of it unto one of her spare clothes.

"Well then let's test this"

The two of us went to the lab's furnace and dumped the experimented object inside.

After two minutes we retrieved her clothing from the furnace. The clothing had some minor burns here and there but is relatively unharmed.

"Awesome!" I said with excitement

We went back inside my space and there she started on the fireproofing a cloth.

She began to explain how three Chemicals should all be mixed together before mixing with water.

She then grates a diamond piece she had on her person.

"Wait, wait, wait… don't tell me…" I trailed off

Sensing what my unspoken question is, she answered, "I acquired this diamond for my Chemistry classes" as cheerful as ever.

Seriously, even I know how expensive diamond is and she's just grating it with a diamond grater?

Wait, where did she even get a grater with diamonds as the blades?

She then mixed the chemicals and water together before adding the diamond particles she grated earlier.

The diamond particles dissolved when they were dropped into the solution.

She then sprayed some soap on another piece of spare clothing.

She let the chemical boil for two minutes.

She washed another spray bottle and put the chemical solution into it.

Before spraying the chemical solution on the clothing.

"We'll leave it here to dry." She then grabbed her boxed lunch from her bag after stripping off the lab gown she had on.

I too stripped my lab gown and set it aside and got my own boxed lunch.

"Hiro?" I heard my older brother call out to me

"Tadashi I'm here" I let Tadashi know where I am

Tadashi went inside my lab space.

"Where were you bonehead?! I thought something was wrong because I saw you running once lunch started"

"I wanted to test something, I even consulted Honey about it actually" I replied truthfully

"I see, so another side project?" Tadashi asked as I started eating my lunch

"Yep, Baymax is our joint side project, well technically It's still your main project and I'm just helping out"

"I see if you need anything, I'll be at my lab space" Tadashi went outside

"Sure"

"Say Hiro, why are you asking for fireproofing and fire resistance for clothes?" Honey Lemon asked me in curiosity.

"Actually, our suits aren't exactly equipped for the superheroics that we do, so I'm thinking of making them fireproof" I shared

"True, but why keep it a secret from your brother?" Honey asks

"I kinda don't want him with us in our _nightlife_ per se"

"He'll want to be in the group Hiro, knowing him, he'd insist"

"I know, that's why I am already preparing for that event."

"You really think ahead, don't you Hiro?" She giggled

* * *

><p>I met with Tadashi that afternoon after classes, just before he departs for work<p>

"Okay Hiro, Tell Aunt Cass that I may not be able to join you guys during dinner"

"Yeah Bro, but will you be home before midnight?"

"I'll try"

"Okay, I'm off"

"Take care!"

I then went inside the lab and found Honey Lemon already in her lab gown.

"Perfect timing Hiro, the solution has just dried on the cloth." She said as she hugged me

After wearing the lab gown myself, we immediately dumped the cloth in the furnace and let it burn for an hour.

We retrieved it and unsurprisingly, there are no burns on the cloth at all

"Amazing!"

"Now Hiro, this is still not fire proof. It is just highly fire resistant that's a lot more expensive than the first one I presented with all the diamonds and all"

"I know…"

Fred would come to the rescue I'm sure.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

With Fred's help, I was able to coat our suits, including Tadashi's soon-to-be suit, with fireproof coating.

As I found out, Honey was able to make an acid solution that could even melt diamond.

That's why she sprayed a soap solution first before spraying the chemical solution, before.

Heh no matter how strong the acid, its only weakness is a simple basic solution.

"Hey Fred, is it really okay? I mean, I know you're rich and all, but giving us a 7200 carat of pure diamond _for free_ is a bit much"

"Yeah, but remember all superheroes without superpowers were super-duper rich or had assistance from super-duper rich friends for their superheorics." Fred informed

"Like Johnny Spark who owns Sparkling Marketing from MVL comics and Truce Bayne who owns Bayne Technologies from Dark Side Comics" He continued as he put on different poses for every comic book character he mentioned.

"You and your comic books, but is Mr. Lee okay with this?"

"Yeah, dad was the one who suggested to give you the diamond" Fred informed

I knelt in front with my head down before Fred

"Thank you Fred, really thank you" I profusely thanked my comic book addict friend

"Whoa-whoa little man! Calm down, I said it's alright" Fred forced me on my feet

"Tho if there is one thing… Can I request to shoot ice or turn things into ice?" Fred requested

Whoa, now it would be _cool_ to see Fred shoot out ice or could turn things to ice with a touch, but the lethality of it is rather concerning.

"How about you shoot pressurized water instead? And Tadashi'll control the water you shoot" I slipped an information

"Whoa! Tadashi gets to join us! Super cool!" Fred enthusiastically announced

"Quiet!" I whispered, as I covered his mouth with my hands, "He doesn't know that yet! I plan on refusing him to join the group but I know him and he'll insist"

"o-okay, so you're just being prepared when the time comes? Cool"

"So what do you mean with Tadashi controlling the water I shoot?" Fred asked confused

"Well, since the fire, I kinda figured that him having pyrokinesis would traumatize him, and we already have a pyromaniac on the team"

"hehehehe"

"So why not give him water based powers?"

"Whoa you created a tech that could simulate hydrokineses?! Awesome!" Fred jumped in joy

"No, I haven't perfected it yet. The premise is how magnetic water works and how negatively charged metals works on water." I explained

"Still that is revolutionary. You're almost there"

"Not really, the tech can only attract or repel water, it can't freeze water or make a water whip like some cartoon-show"

"Aaah. The show from The Bricking Doleon Channel where element-kinesers are the people who can control the elements" Fred started

"And Water-kinesers can control water at a molecular level, they can even freeze heck even control water in the air" Fred finished

"That's where I got the idea for Tadashi's powers, but water-kinesing is a lot harder if there isn't any water nearby." I sighed, "But you came up of an idea to shoot ice, so I guess another thank you is in order"

I bowed one more time

"Well, shooting water is also good especially if there's teamwork in there!" Fred announced loudly!

If there is one thing Fred really likes in Superhero comic books, it's the team up stories.

"Thank you Fred, this really helps out a lot." I bowed one more time

"You're welcome. Anything for you Hiro and anything for Tadashi. If it helps protecting him and us from potential danger, I'm willing to help" Fred put his right hand my left shoulder, in a rare moment of seriousness.

Fred then left the garage, as I continued on with installing the air filtration system on the helmets.

Now for Wasabi's and Honey Lemon's air filtration…

How to install this…

After some brainstorming, I managed to install an air filtration system on Wasabi's headgear and Honey Lemon's helmet.

I finished the upgrades for our suits at 12:00 noon, and yes there were no classes today.

I started on negatively charging a metal and moved it near a bucket of water I prepared earlier.

I held the negatively charged metal over the water, and sure enough the water in the bucket started rising.

"Water attraction check" I mused

I then got back to my workstation and positively charged another metal

I positioned it in a standing position.

I put on a video camera nearby to observe every angle.

I splashed some water on the metal, and not a single droplet of water is on the metal.

When I checked the video recording, it's as if there's an invisible wall that had prevented the water from making contact with the metal.

"Water repulsion check"

* * *

><p>It was already 7 pm by the time I finished everything.<p>

I still need to perfect them.

"After all…" I started to voice my thoughts

"Hamada Brothers rule number 457: Hamada Brothers only show their work to the outside world when it's ready"

"Hiro! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I did say the next Chapter would be sometime February 2015 but plans were cancelled so I was able to write. Read and Review**


	12. 10 - Tadashi

"Let's call it a day Mr. Hamada and continue next week" Ms. Callaghan said as she tidied her table.

It has been five days since I started working for Krei Industries at my insistence to pay for the expenses Mr. Krei incurred when he paid for my hospital bills.

"Yes, I'm just cleaning my space" I replied

"I'm curious to know as to how you are able to manage your school work and your part time job here?" Ms. Callaghan inquired

"Oh nothing, I'm just pulling all-nighters here and there. It helps to have a genius younger brother and me being a fast learner." I answered in a light tone as I put one last trash from the table to the trash bin.

"No seriously, how are you able to manage that?"

"I don't know Ms. Callaghan, the institute's been giving me placement tests this week and last week. They're trying to see if they should reinstate me back to my level or I should repeat a year because of my _excused_ absences" I replied as tied the black trash bag close.

"I really apologize for that"

"Like I told you before Ms. Callaghan, it's my fault for running into that fire" I said as I approached my supervisor and looked at her in the eye.

"Ma'am, a Hiro Hamada wishes to enter your office" the office's communicator blared

"Let him in Mr. Yamamoto" Ms. Callaghan gave her permission

"It seems your brother is here" Ms. Callaghan commented as she put a few things from her table to her shoulder bag.

"Tadashi?" I heard my younger brother just outside the office.

"What are you doing here Hiro? It's late" I laid out that simple fact to him.

The door opened and Hiro went inside.

"Got caught up in my side project" Hiro replied to my inquiry, "and since it's usually the time for you get out of work, I figured I'd go home with you" He got himself inside the office.

"Did someone come with you?" I asked

It's pretty late and frankly Hiro and late night strolls are the bane of my existence with him botfighting and all

"Yeah, Wasabi drove me here" Hiro replied

"I see" I replied

I made a mental note to thank the big guy the next time I see him.

"Mr. Hamada lock the doors once you're finished with your task. I need to be somewhere. See you next week" My supervisor said as she left the office.

I nodded in response.

"Hiro wait for a while, I need to finish printing these blueprints before we go home"

"Sure bro" Hiro replied as he sat on my seat.

"So how's that side project you were working?" I inquired my brother.

Really he always looked like he was in a hurry.

"It's coming along nicely, but can't reveal it yet."

"Why not?"

"Hamada Brothers rule number 457"

"Not yet tested?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there's bound to be some quirks that needed to be fixed." Hiro answered

Once the printing finished, I set it down on Ms. Callaghan's table for her to see next week then I picked up my satchel.

"Did you inform Aunt Cass you'll be joining me today?" I asked

"Yeah I did" Hiro stood up from the chair he was sitting on

"I see" I said as I nodded in approval.

"C'mon Hiro lets go home" I motioned my younger brother to follow me and switched the office's lights off

Hiro followed me as I got outside.

I locked the door after we were both outside the office.

"Umm, Tadashi…" Hiro trailed off

I looked at him, he has that worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in worry

"C-can we spar after dinner?"

Wow, it has been awhile since he asked me that.

"Is it that bad?"

"N-no, not really, its that I… I…" Hiro seems to hold back.

"Okay, frankly I need to stretch my body too and a spar is a good way to stretch them" I cut him off

I don't want him to tell me if he's not ready.

* * *

><p><em>Tadashi just got home from school when he went inside the room he shared with his brother.<em>

"_Hiro! I'm home!" Tadashi called out_

_As soon as he entered the room he shared with his brother, he witnessed his little brother with a razor in hand about to cut his wrists._

_Tadashi immediately dashed towards his little brother, swatted the razor from his hands._

_This action startled little Hiro, who is only nine years old._

"_Hiro! What are you doing?!" Tadashi asked in panic._

"_Tada-nii?"_

_Hiro's next action was hugging his big brother tightly._

"_T-they hurt me Tadashi, they hurt me, at first it was harmless teasing b-but, they got jealous and started shoving me inside lockers and locking me in them!" Hiro sobbed._

_Tadashi was seeing red now, he imagined every single thing that happened to him before he took up karate, happening to Hiro now, and it just made his blood boil._

"_Tell me who is it Hiro, tell me!" Tadashi hissed in anger._

_His eyes narrowed at Hiro_

"_Nii-chan, you're scaring me" Hiro muttered as tears formed in his eyes_

_Tadashi's eyes became soft as response._

"_Please tell me Hiro, who is hurting you?"_

"_I-I can't"_

"_Please tell me Hiro!"_

"_I can't big bro, i-it would only be worse for me"_

_Tadashi suddenly got a bright idea._

"_Hiro follow me"_

_Hiro gave his brother a confused look but followed nonetheless_

_They arrived at the garage where Tadashi and Hiro would be working on inventions._

"_If you won't tell me who's hurting you, I should at least teach you how to defend yourself" Tadashi said as he stripped his clothes and put on his Karate gi, with a green belt._

"_Here wear this" Tadashi tossed to Hiro a pair of jogging pants and cotton-type shirt._

_And so Tadashi taught Hiro the Karate moves he knows._

_Days passed and Tadashi has kept teaching his younger brother everything he knew of Karate for beginners._

* * *

><p>"So are you bullied at SFIT while any of our friends or I'm not near you?" I asked to which Hiro shook his head in response, but that worried look is still there.<p>

I got on my moped

"C'mon Hiro, hop on" I motioned for my brother to ride on my moped, to which my brother obliged.

And so we drove back home.

"C'mon Hiro, talk to me, what's wrong?" I whispered, not really intending Hiro to hear what I said.

"I'm just frustrated"

"What is frustrating my brother?" I asked, prying for more information since he started talking.

"It's nothing"

"It can't be nothing if you go as far as to ask me for a spar!"

"What? I can't ask my brother to spar in karate from time to time?" Hiro said in a jovial tone.

"No it's not that, usually it's me who's asking for a spar, and when you do ask for it, it's because something's troubling you" I replied as I continue to look ahead and drive.

"You know pretty me well huh. Don't you niichan?"

"Of course I do bonehead, I was always there with you since mom brought you home after she gave birth to you" I replied, "So what's wrong?"

"I-I'm not ready to tell yet"

(line break)

_The next time Tadashi saw the exact same face on his little brother was when he was 15 and Hiro was 10._

_Though this time Hiro was sitting in front of the door, as if waiting for Tadashi to enter the room._

"_Tada-nii, Can we spar?"_

"_Yeah… What's wrong?"_

_Hiro's response was him looking at the ground_

"_After dinner how's that sound?"_

"_Yeah"_

_After dinner, the Hamada Brothers decided to go to the garage_

_Hiro immediately changed his clothes to a shirt and jogging pants._

"_Slow down there bonehead, you must always wait an hour after eating before sparring" Tadashi said as soon as he saw Hiro go to the center and took a fighting stance._

"_Say Hiro, why don't I enroll you to a formal Karate class?" Tadashi asked as he sat on the nearby chair_

_Hiro only shook his head response._

"_Why? They could teach you efficiently there"_

"_Dashi won't be the one teaching me" He squatted on the garage's floor_

"_You bonehead, I can still teach you but there are times I won't be able to" Tadashi messed with his hair._

"_So were you bullied again?" Tadashi said as he stripped his top and pants and put on his gi._

_Hiro's only response was going into a fighting stance_

_Hiro took the offensive and attacked Tadashi with a bunch of kicks and punches to which Tadashi effectively blocked or dodged them._

_After dodging a frontal kick, Tadashi forced Hiro in a defensive position as he attacked his younger brother with his own barrage of kicks and punches._

_Hiro clumsily blocked or dodged them all, but he blocked or dodged them nonetheless._

_This continued on with the occasional "Hahs! And Gahs!" from both boys._

"_Today my classmates has accused me of cheating so I had to retake a test today" Hiro admitted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead._

_Both boys bowed in front of each other as a sign of respect and thanks for the spar._

_(_line break)

After dinner, both Hiro and I are dressed in our gis and took our fighting stances.

"You ready?" I asked

"I was born ready!" Hiro replied in a cocky tone.

He wasted no time in barraging me with kicks. Five towards my left, four in front of me and six towards my right.

I expertly blocked all of them with kicks and block stances.

"You've gotten quite good while I was away" I complimented my younger brother.

"Well, I've been going back to dojo for some training. Sensei let me release some of my frustrations after you slipped into a coma" Hiro admitted as he blocked a side kick from courtesy of me.

He sent a front kick to me in retaliation, "Wow for someone who should be rusty at this, you're pretty good!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ rusty!" I gave him an indignant reply as I blocked the kick he sent my way.

"Oh really?" Hiro suddenly ducked and performed a sweep.

I saw the attack coming, so I jumped in order to dodge the said attack.

"You thought that was gonna catch me off guard huh Hiro?" I asked as regained my footing and performed a knife hand.

Hiro ducked to dodge my attack.

A few more hours of sparring later.

"Boys! Go to sleep once you're done!" Aunt Cass shouted as she turned the lights off in the Café.

"Yes Aunt Cass!" Hiro and I replied in unison.

"So are you going to bed? For a growing boy such as yourself, you need a precise and accurate amount of sleep"

"Ugh Tadashi, don't treat me like a baby!" Came Hiro's indignant reply to my advice.

"And for you its eight hours of sleep" I completely ignored his reply.

When a look of realization dawned on Hiro.

"Tadashi! You're a genius!" Hiro suddenly hugged me.

That caught me off guard.

"Yes, I already know that Hiro, but why exactly?"

"It's a secret" He replied as he stripped the top of his gi.

"fine" I relented

"_Arigatou nii-chan"_

"_Douitashimashite otouto"_


	13. 11 - The Team

"Hey Wasabi!" I heard Hiro call out to me

I turned to him as he approached me.

"Can you help me with something at the garage after classes?"

What could a robotics genius want my help with?

"Sure, what can I help you with" I asked with curiosity.

"Just go to the garage later and you'll see!" He said as he hurried run past me, hurrying to his next class.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I went to the Hamada Residence's garage and found the place already clean and neat.<p>

"No offense Wasabi but I kinda figured that you'd be distracted if the garage would be untidy" I found Hiro behind me with dirt all over his thin and shirtless body.

"No its okay, you're probably right" I said in reply

I mean I did insist on following the traffic rules despite a mad man in a kabuki mask chasing and trying to kill us.

"So? What did you want?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hamada, Mr. Krei has called for you", Ms. Callaghan said to me as I continued to draw on a piece of paper.<p>

"He asked me to bring you to him. Shall we go?" She asked me

"Yes, in a moment" I replied as I neatly folded the paper and put the pen I was using inside the drawer.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Hamada" Mr. Krei greeted me as I entered the office of the CEO.<p>

"Good Afternoon Mr. Krei" I bowed and greeted at my superior at the same time.

"Now, we're in a business mood, Mr. Hamada, so shouldn't it be Good Morning?" Mr. Krei corrected me

"Right, Good Morning Mr. Krei" Mr. Krei just nodded as I corrected myself.

"I think congratulations are in order for being reinstated back to your level"

Mr. Krei held out his hand for me shake, which I gladly complied.

"Thank You"

"I actually want to talk to you about that" Mr. Krei started, "It has come to my attention that you're bombarded with homework now" He finished

"Yes that's true Mr. Krei"

"And I know how hard it is to balance school work and your jobs"

Jobs? As far as I know this is my only job.

I stayed silent just in case.

"Frankly speaking, for you to be able to pay your debt, I want you to sell your rights of your robotic nurse over to me, but it appears that your brother has found a more interesting approach to your robot. I heard he sold it to a superhero team"

So he thinks that I don't know eh?

"Instead of you working under the company for four months with Ms. Callaghan as your supervisor, what do you say you become our male model for our latest laptop?"

Model?

Me? A model?

"M-me a male model sir?"

"Oh don't be modest now, I already have a lot of female employees who'd faint at seeing your face"

I can feel myself blush.

This is really embarrassing.

"There are also some males with bleeding noses when they see you pass by them"

So I've got another fanclub here at Krei tech? As if I needed another one.

"Some even had the gall to use the company's security cameras to take photos of you shirtless"

Frankly speaking, I feel rather sexually harassed, I mean, people are already undressing me with their eyes when I walk by their line of sight and the photographs are mere proof that they'll be promoted to the next level.

"Don't worry Mr. Hamada, those employees found guilty on spying were suspended" Mr. Krei quipped as he handed me the photographs he confiscated.

The photographs are of me shirtless as I tried to repair and upgrade a machine at the engineering department.

"Aaaah the problems of being a handsome and a fit young man" Mr. Krei muttered to himself, but it was enough for me to hear. His face has that teasing grin.

* * *

><p>"So kid, what'd you need me for?" I called out as I chewed another gum.<p>

He approached me earlier asking me to come to the garage after classes.

"So you too huh?" I heard Wasabi say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Wasabi tinkering on some sort of white helmet that has a really familiar shape.

"Hey Gogo!" I saw Hiro approach me.

Hiro is wearing his usual attire aside from the red sleeveless shirt he's wearing.

"I was just wondering, how do you stop yourself from crashing into something with your wheels?"

"What is this about?" I asked as I raised my left eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"So what do you say Mr. Hamada?" Mr. Krei asked once more.<p>

Frankly, All I do in my new job is just to pose next to a laptop, assuming if I do accept it. I can even study while at work.

"Let me think about it Mr. Krei"

"I'll give you until tomorrow to decide, you may continue your tasks now" Mr. Krei said as he dismissed me.

I went out of the office, and I saw my supervisor waiting for me outside.

"So what did boss say to you?"

"He's offering me to transfer me to the modeling department" I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh! Good choice, so did you accept?" Ms. Callaghan smiled

"I don't know, I kind of don't want any more members of my rabid fanclub at school" I chuckled nervously.

"Look at it this way, you can have more time studying for your lessons when you're just going to work for photo shoots. With your looks, you'll have little to no time hanging out with a makeup artist" She supplied.

"I don't know, I'm kinda comfortable with my current work" I rubbed the back of my head as we continued walking

"But sooner or later that'll take a toll on you, especially at the time you usually check out"

"True, but"

"I know your concerns, but the risks to your studies, in which you have a great future in, is something we can't risk" My supervisor cut me off from continuing my reply.

"I already got it _burned _when I was declared dead, nothing would be different" Tadashi muttered.

"No you did not, you just have a big heart to save your professor that's all"

* * *

><p>At Hiro's request, I came to his and his brother's garage after classes.<p>

He said that he needed my help in something.

So here I am watching Wasabi tinker some wires on a forearm guard and Gogo riding on some sort of hoverboard.

"Hiya Honey!" I heard Fred call me from behind.

"So the gang's all here huh?" Fred continued as he stood by my side.

"Hey Honey, hey Fred!" Hiro greeted us as he approached us.

"Hey Honey, Fred!" Both Gogo and Wasabi glanced at us for a moment then continued on doing what they were doing.

"So Hiro, what's all these?" Fred asked as he gestured to the cluster mess the garage was in.

"Remember the other day? Well I managed to create a full set of armor for Tadashi, thing is, it has some glitches here and there. So I asked for help to the people who are majoring in these kind of stuff" Hiro revealed.

"Hey Honey is there something flammable that won't run out immediately?"

"There is… but"

* * *

><p>"Do you really think I should accept it?" I asked my supervisor as I sat down on my chair and faced the computer assigned to me<p>

"You've got nothing to lose and you get a lot of benefits" My supervisor replied.

"True, but… people are gonna look at my body, next thing I know I'll be a sex icon"

"Tadashi, you're overreacting, it'll just be for four months." She chuckled

"I still have to run this down with my aunt and Hiro."

"Remember that you only have until tomorrow to decide. In fact, why don't you go home earlier than usual?"

"I think I will, I still need a lot of catching up to do" I smiled at her, as I started cleaning my table

* * *

><p>AN: Aand that's this chapter.

You can guess where the story's heading with this. so Review guys :D


End file.
